Mad Archer Prompts
by AnonymousWriter2311
Summary: A collection of one/two shots, created from prompts on Tumblr, so if you have any feel free to message me either on here or on Tumblr at Anonymouswriter2311
1. First Kiss

**Requested by Anonymous, asking to see the first kiss between Robin/Alice and Margot/Tilly. If you have a prompt that you'd like to see me do, let me know!**

* * *

"Breathe Alice…stand straight, shoulders relaxed," Robin whispered as she placed her hands on the blonde's hip, tilting her position slightly. "Feet closer together…" Robin continued to perfect the girl's stance before patting her slightly on the back. "And release…" With a low whooshing sound, a single arrow flew a few feet, before falling flat nowhere near its target.

"Oh bugger!" Alice swore as she kicked the dirt. This had been her tenth attempt at trying and failing to hit a simple target, that she knew that Robin could hit blindfolded.

"Eleventh times a charm?" Robin tried her best not to laugh at her friend, she knew that not everyone was as good an archer that she was, but Alice was on a whole other level.

"What's the use, I give up!" Defeated Alice handed the bow back to the brunette before sitting down in a huff on a nearby rock.

"Don't be like that…I wasn't always this good, I missed plenty of targets in the beginning." Robin lied as she moved to sit with the blonde, near knees touching as she did so. The contact caused a sort of electric current to pass through the brunette, who quickly shook it off.

"Really?"

"Well…" Robin couldn't bring herself to lie anymore when she saw the hopeful look on Alice's face, even if it would make her feel better, she didn't want to risk it.

"So, no then. You were always this perfect." Robin blushed deeply at the compliment, whether Alice meant it to one in this instance, was unknown to the brunette.

"I think that has more to do with who my Father was than anything…so maybe you're just suited for sword fighting instead? Or sailing?"

"Maybe…or I could take after my Mother and lock people up in towers?" Alice joked as she bumped shoulders with the girl.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll support you! I'll even stand guard to make sure that no troll's break them free." Robin joked back, before moving to stand once again. "I have one more arrow left." Robin extended her hand out to the blonde, who shook her head with a small laugh but accepted it anyway.

"This is pointless…"

"Shhh, we have to be quiet remember. Now, you know the drill by this point…" Robin handed the bow over and Alice positioned herself into the proper stance, only having to be altered by Robin slightly. "I think I know what your problem is…" Robin whispered, her breath hot against the blonde's ear.

"And what's that?" Alice mumbled as she drew the arrow back to the side of her face, as she felt Robin's hands grab onto her waist gently.

"You see yourself as nothing more than the girl in the tower…but I know that you're way more than that, you just need to believe that you can be more." Robin's lips brushed against Alice's cheek as she spoke, Robin knew that this was risky, but something deep inside her knew that this was right.

Craning her neck to look into Robin's green eyes, Alice completely forgot about the bow in her hand. Instead, all she could think of was the lips of her archer that had been consuming her dreams for months now. Leaning into Robin arm's, Alice's eyes flickered between beautiful pools of green and soft pink, without warning, Robin closed the distance between the two. Catching the blonde girl off guard, Alice couldn't help letting out a small squeak, before releasing the bowstring from her fingers, and dropping the bow to fully wrap her arms around the brunette, not wanting this moment to end. When oxygen started to become an issue, Robin gently pushed back from the blonde and rested her head gently on Alice's.

"So, that was kissing?" Alice was breathless as she stroked the back of Robin's neck.

"And that is what I call a perfect shot." Robin nodded over to the tree that she had drawn a target on, bang in the middle of the target sat Alice's arrow.

"How did…you really are a good teacher." Alice bit her lip nervously before Robin pulled the girl back in for another kiss.

* * *

Tilly skipped into Roni's bar in search of her new friend, it had been two days since their date and Tilly hadn't heard from her since. The bar was crowded, forcing Tilly to push her way through just to reach the bar.

"Margot!" Tilly beamed as she took the remaining seat. The brunette's attention shifted from the large crowd to the blonde for a split second before going back to work.

"Give me a second…" Margot called over as she smiled shyly at the girl. Tilly picked at her nails as waited for Margot.

"Hey, sorry about that…Roni decided to take the day off last minute so I'm covering." Margot smiled as approached Tilly, savoring the few moments of quiet she had.

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting…I like watching you work." Tilly reached her hand over to toy with the brunette's fingers.

"Can I get you a drink?" Margot blushed deeply, as their fingers twirled together.

"I was actually hoping that we could go for a walk." Tilly frowned slightly, knowing now that this wouldn't be the case.

"I'm sorry Til, with just me here I won't get a break until closing." Margot sighed.

"But that's hours away! You can't manage this place on your own…I've got an idea! I could help you!" Tilly jumped excitedly in her seat at the mere idea of spending the day with Margot, even if the day would be filled with serving customers.

"Have you ever worked at a bar before?" Margot raised her eyebrow at the girl, unsure if this was a good idea.

"Umm…no. But Sabine says I've got great customer service skills! It could be great craic and you said it yourself you're all alone here today…" Tilly winked, earning a playful eye roll from Margot.

"Any chance love?" A customer interrupted before Margot had a chance to respond.

"I will be with you right now…fine, you can help. Shout if you need me!" Margot squeezed Tilly's hand before power walking to the other side of the bar.

The evening dragged in, Tilly had to admit that she hated working at a bar. The only upside was being able to watch her friend work. Margot had made a point of showing off while making cocktails for a group of women, tossing the bottles in the air and catching them with ease. Tilly was blown away, she had never seen such skills before and in her distraction, the blonde failed to notice the pint overflowing from the glass and onto the floor.

"Oh bugger!" Tilly cursed, distracting Margot who in turn failed to catch the bottle of vodka she had been tossing around.

"Crap!" Margot swore, bending down she began to pick up the pieces of broken glass as Tilly quickly cleaned up her own spillage, before bringing the mop over to help Margot.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Tilly joked as she bent down to help pick up the broken glass.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been showing off…Roni is going to kill me!" Margot looked stressed and Tilly couldn't help but feel bad, knowing that the brunette had been showing off because of her.

"It was quite impressive until I distracted you." Tilly went to lift the last piece of glass, only to have it cut her finger. "Ouch!" The blonde yelped, as the blonde began to trickle down her hand.

"Oh Til, here!" Margot jumped up quickly, grabbing the nearest towel to cover up the wound. "Go and sit down while I find the first aid kit and close up for the night." Margot smiled sweetly before announcing that they were closing for the night. The announcement was met with a mixture of sighs and moans, but Margot ignored them all and instead focused on bandaging up Tilly's finger.

"Does it hurt?" Margot asked as they sat beside each other on one of the sofas.

"It stings a little, but I'll live," Tilly mumbled as she stared into Margot's eyes, she couldn't explain why but the blonde found herself drawn to the brunette, more so than before. It was something about her taking charge when she had injured herself that seemed to have awakened something inside her.

"It doesn't look too deep; a simple plaster should do." Margot carefully bandaged up her hand, receiving a hiss of pain from Tilly. "Sorry…and, thanks for today. Working alongside you was great, even if it did end up in some spilled alcohol and a broken bottle." Margot smiled, as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Tilly's hand.

"I had fun too…but I think I'll stick to my day job, I don't think that bartending is for me." Tilly smiled shyly as she reached out to cup Margot's face. She had never felt this way before, sure she had had girlfriends in the past and she had been with them a whole lot longer than she had ever known Margot…but sitting here, looking into her eyes, she felt something more, something serious. It was almost as though she had known her for years, but that was impossible.

"I wouldn't give up so soon, I'll teach you a couple of my bottle tricks and Roni will be begging you to work here…" Margot whispered back as she placed her hand on Tilly's thigh.

"I've got a feeling that you would make quite a good teacher…especially with those cute glasses of yours." Tilly felt brave as she saw the blush overtake Margot's face.

"Well, if you're ever interested in lessons you know where to find me…" Margot moved her hand to Tilly's, forgetting that it was the injured one.

"Ouch…" Tilly yelped, making Margot jump.

"Sorry…want me to get some ice to numb the pain?" Margot tried to stand, but Tilly quickly stopped her.

"Margot…can you…no doesn't matter." Tilly blushed.

"What? Tell me." Margot pried, as she moved some of Tilly's blonde locks out of her face.

"Can you kiss it better?" Tilly regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had officially blown it this time.

"Do you think it will help?" Margot mumbled with her eyes never leaving Tilly's. Those eyes, Tilly couldn't quite place it, but they meant something, she was sure she had seen them before the night when Margot saved her…was it in her dreams? Or did they walk by each other on the street before Margot had gone traveling? Tilly didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life staring into them.

"Yes…" Gently the brunette lifted the injured finger up to her mouth and placed a small kiss on the tip, the sensation of Margot's lips sent shivers through the blonde's whole body.

"Better?" Margot winked.

"Nope…I think a piece of the glass might have nicked my lip as well…" Tilly challenged the girl, who without backing down smirked as she reached over to cup the blondes face.

"We can't have you walking around with a sore lip, now can we?" Margot whispered as she gently closed the gap between them. Soft lips met, filling Tilly with an odd feeling of familiar territory, as the kiss turned from a simple peck to something deeper, something full of passion and love, something inside of the girls was woke, sending a bright pulse of light rattling the entire town.

"Tower Girl?"

"Nobin!"


	2. Hurt

**A prompt a received on Tumblr from user your-not-so-secret-stalker: How about Alice feeling super regretful and sorry that she hurt Robin/Margot with magic, when she was trying to get through to her and Robin obviously couldn't care less, because they finally found each other again?**

* * *

Alice hadn't noticed it at first, having been too distracted by seeing her love again, then reconnecting with her Father and defeating her Evil Mother. How did she miss the obvious limp as Robin ran to her, or the way the brunette winced under her breath as they snuggled close together? It wasn't until later, after all, the partying and reunions that she finally sensed that something wasn't quite right with her archer. She was drained, almost falling asleep on the blonde as they sat in Roni's…well, Regina's bar.

"Robin…" Alice nudged the girl in the rips softly, only instead of receiving a playful shoulder bump in return, Robin let out an uncharacteristic yelp and quickly grabbed the right side of her stomach in pain. "What's wrong my love?" Alice's eyes glazed over with tears, thinking that her touch might have suddenly injured the girl…and that's when it hit her. It wasn't the simple nudge that had injured the archer, it was Alice. She had thrown Robin…well Margot, flying across the cave a few hours previous.

"I'm fine, really." Robin put on a brave face, as she tried and failed to sit up straight.

"This is all my fault…I hurt you." Tears began to trickle down the blonde's face, Robin extended her hand to brush them away, but Alice jumped back afraid that if Robin touched her, she might end up hurting the archer again.

"Al…"

"First my Papa, now you! I can't, I won't let the people I love get hurt by me anymore…I-I should go, before I hurt you again." Alice stood to walk out of the bar but was quickly stopped by Robin's hand placed firmly around her wrist.

"Stop Alice!" Robin paused as a shooting pain shook through her body for a moment. "The person that did this, it wasn't you. You were under some spell that you're…Gothel had cast! I know that you would never hurt me…so stay…please, I don't know if I could face another night without you." Robin smiled shyly as she reached out to cup the woman's face.

"What if I lose control, what if my magic hurts you?" Alice moved gently to embrace the taller woman, cautious now as to where she placed her hands. Slowly, Robin guided them back into their seats as they cuddled up together.

"I never told you this, but I used to have magic once," Robin admitted, earning a gasp from Alice.

"How?"

"Have you met my Mother?" Robin joked sarcastically. "Anyway, I know what it's like to suddenly have all this power inside…it's scary and yeah, sometimes you can't control it…but that doesn't mean that we run away from it, or from each other."

"I'd die if anything ever happened to you…" Alice whispered into the crook of Robin's neck.

"All the more reason to cherish every day we're together. The world is filled with horrible people Alice, people who are going to do unspeakable things…I should know, I was raised by two of the most powerful witches, who between them have cursed thousands of people." Robin paused, as she looked over at her Aunt who sat talking with Henry. "My Aunt Regina, she was scared of the evil inside of her, so she pushed my Father away…they lost out on so much time together, because she was worried that she'd hurt him. I don't want that to happen to us." A stray tear escaped from the archer, but it was quickly wiped away by her blonde love's lips on her cheek.

"I overreacted again, didn't I?" Alice giggled nervously.

"A little bit, but it's alright…it only makes me love you even more." Robin closed the gap between them, savoring the sweet taste of her blonde love.

"How bad is it? Your bruise?" Alice gently ran her hand down Robin's side until she reached the hem of her shirt. Softly she tugged up the fabric ever so slightly, her mouth went dry at the sight of the archer's glorious body.

"Alice!" Robin hissed at the girl through gritted teeth.

"What, I'm just trying to determine how much making up I'm going to have to do later." The blonde winked, making her archer turn an alarming shade of red at the thought of the antics that her night held.

"I think it's past your bedtime…Aunt Regina, is it okay if Alice stays over tonight, since she can't go back to Hook's?" Robin shouted over to her Aunt as Alice ran her fingers of the archer's exposed mid-drift, which was thankfully blocked from anyone else's view by the table in front of them.

"Of course, dear." She said simply before returning to her conversation.

"Thanks!" Robin quickly fixed her shirt, before standing and taking Alice's hand. "Bedroom. Now." Robin whispered hungrily, pulling the blonde girl hard as they raced to her room.


	3. Nightmare

**Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Alice had a nightmare about locking in the tower again and this time Robin's heart is poisoned. Robin comports her!**

The floor was cold and hard underneath her, nothing like Robin's comfortable bed she had been used to as of late. The room was pitch black and small, she couldn't see the size but feel it. The walls too close together, the ceiling reachable with a small jump. She knew this place, she hated this place…and now, now she was trapped again. Scampering to her feet the blonde girl rummaged around in the darkness for a lantern, switching it on the room finally came into view. Everything was as it was before, her toys sat in the far corner set up for a tea party, her small bed left unmade next to it. It was like that night with the troll hadn't happened, like she had dreamt it all, she hadn't…had she? She was trapped again, panic began to rise in the blonde woman as she paced the cold floor.

"No, you were destroyed! You aren't real. I'm gonna wake up any second in Robin's arms and then I'll never have to see you again!" Alice shouted as she closed her eyes tight. "God, just wake up!" She screamed, but nothing changed. When she opened her eyes, she was still trapped, and the room was slowly becoming more real by the second. Could Gothel have trapped her again? Was this real…or had she just gone full-on mad?

Walking around the horrid surroundings, Alice felt a twinge of hurt, but also longing. She hated to admit it, but some days she missed this place, missed how safe she felt inside its walls. But she had found a new safety since then, in the form of a cute archer, with the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen. Her heart squealed at the thought of where her love was now, the blonde wondered if Robin even knew that she was here, if she missed her?

"Robin…" Alice let out a sigh as she picked up her tattered plush rabbit that her Papa had bought her years ago. "I would give everything to leave this place…to find out, hold you." The tears trickled down her cheeks, as she slid down the wall. Curling up into a ball, the blonde girl sopped deeply into Mr. Rabbit.

"Alice!" A familiar voice called from the bottom of her tower. Robin! Alice felt a rush of excitement as she ran over to the window, looking down below the blonde laid her eyes upon the small figure of her love, who was beginning to scale the tower. "Stay back, I'm coming up!" Robin shouted.

Jumping back Alice started crying a new set of tears, only this time they were not out of sadness, but love. A few moments later, the archer pulled herself through the window, she was sporting her usual attire, with her bow and arrows secured safely on her back.

"Nobin!"

"I told you I'd find you Tower Girl!" Robin smirked before running to hug the blonde. As their bodies met, Robin was suddenly thrown back hard. Hitting the wall of the tower, Robin fell to the floor like a rag doll, essentially knocking her out cold.

"Robin!" Alice screamed as a familiar mark appeared on her wrist. "No! Not you!" Alice shouted as she quickly moved back from the girl.

"Such a silly little girl…did you really think that I would let you have your happy ending?" The vile sound of Gothel's voice echoed through the tower. Through teary eyes, Alice watched on in horror as the unconscious body of her true love disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Robin!"

"Alice! Alice…wake up love." The blonde shot up from her slumber, sweat clung to her brow. Beside her Robin quickly pulled her blonde love into her arms, holding her close, the archer placed small kisses on the blonde's hair as she lovingly rubbed her back. "Are you alright now love?" Robin whispered as Alice's breathing started to return to normal.

"It was horrible…" Alice cried as she clung to Robin's shirt.

"It was just a dream…you're safe here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever!"

"I was back there…" Alice whispered as she sat up to face her love, quickly she grabbed the archer's hand, intertwining their fingers together before continuing. "Gothel, she locked me up again…it was like nothing changed…I was trapped."

"Sweetie, the tower was destroyed! You destroyed it! And soon, my Mom, Aunt Regina and your Dad are going to catch her…" Robin ran a loving hand through blonde locks, before leaning in to kiss the blonde softly. "Then this whole nightmare will be over!"

"I know…that wasn't what scared me…she poisoned your heart, you tried to rescue me…and it was just like my Papa all over again…she said that she wasn't going to let me have my happy ending." The crying worsened, prompting Robin to pull the shorter girl onto her lap.

"My love, I promise that I'm never going to let that happen! We are going to have our happy ending, I'd bet my lucky bow on it…hero's always win Alice," Robin kissed the girl deeply, as they lay back in her bed.

"I guess you're right…sorry for waking you." Alice blushed as she snuggled into her loves arms.

"You can make it up to me in the morning after my Mom leaves to visit Aunt Regina." Robin teased as she placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde's neck, making her giggle in response. "But for now, we should try and get some sleep." Robin yawned as she tightened her grip on the blonde.

"I love you Nobin…" Alice whispered against Robin's chest, before drifting into a more peaceful slumber.

"Not nearly as much as I love you To-Alice." She wasn't the girl in the tower anymore and Robin wouldn't let her forget that. She was Alice and it was Robin's job to prove her nightmares wrong and give her the happy ending she deserved.


	4. Meeting Robin's Mother

**First request from AO3! Thank you, Alex, for the prompt: Alice meets Zelena for the first time**

* * *

"Alice relax!" Robin snapped slightly at the pacing girl.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to relax? This is your Mother we are talking about Robin! The turn people into flying monkey's, Wicked Witch Mother!" Alice exclaimed as she dramatically plopped back down onto her seat next to Robin.

"She hasn't done that in years…and she's really looking forward to meeting you!" Robin reached over to take her love's hand. "And as far as wicked goes, she's not that person anymore. She hasn't been since I was born." The brunette lovingly rubbed small circles on the back of the blonde's hand.

"What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm not good enough and then she says that we can't be together!" The blonde stood again, this time pulling her true love up with her.

"Alice…sweetie. My Mom is going to love you!" Robin kissed the blonde's cheek softly. "And if she doesn't, which I highly doubt will be the case, that's not going to change anything! She doesn't get a say in who I love…" Robin blushed, the two had only recently dropped the L-bomb, and it still set Robin's face on fire at the mention of it.

"Promise?" Alice pouted, as she tried to contain the urge to kiss the blush off of her love's face….and other places, that she had yet to discover.

"Alice, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you!" Robin pulled away from the blonde, to retrieve her bow that lay by the door of the hut. "Now, we better get going… we can't keep mother dearest waiting!" Robin winked before extending her hand to the blonde.

The walk to the farm didn't take too long, the time was spent with Alice questioning Robin on the do's and don'ts when it came to her Mother. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle to herself, Alice had always been so confident when meeting new people, but for some reason, the thought of meeting Zelena terrified her.

"You ready?" They stopped outside at the gate, the last barrier between being able to run away or a night filled with awkward conversation's and grilling from Robin's Mother.

"No matter what, nothing will change…" Alice muttered under her breath, before nodding weakly at her love. The farm itself was small than Alice had thought, but it still holds plenty of room for the various types of animals it homed.

"Maybe after dinner, I can give you the tour?" Robin bumped shoulders with the girl who looked around in amazement.

"Yes please…" The blonde nodded in agreement with a huge smile plastered on her face, that smile however quickly faded as they reached the door to the Mill's house. "Yeah…nope, I can't!" Alice was about to turn and walk away when suddenly the door swung open, revealing a tall redheaded woman, dressed in a simple green dress, smiling ear to ear beaming to the brim with excitement.

"You must be Alice!" The woman quickly wrapped her arms around the girl, who stood frozen out of shock. From the stories she had heard on her travel's about the Wicked Witch, she was expecting something a little more…well, wicked.

"Mom! You're suffocating her." Robin hissed as she pulled, no pried Alice from Zelena's arms.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just so excited! Come on inside you two, dinner is almost ready!" Robin shook her head, laughing slightly at how over the top her Mother was being, while Alice still stood paralyzed until she was practically pulled into the home by her love.

Zelena kept a lovely home, decorated to fit both her and Robin's taste. After a quick tour of both floors, Alice, who hadn't said much since meeting Zelena, sat awkwardly in the kitchen as she observed the Mill's women putting the final touches on the dinner.

"And dinner is served!" Robin winked as she sat their plates down, before taking a seat next to Alice.

"Dig in everyone!" Zelena clapped as she joined them. Taking the first bite, Alice had to fight back a moan. Having never really experienced proper home cooking, she didn't really know what to expect, but it was clear to all parties present that she was enjoying it so far.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I sort of made a mixture of all of Robin's favorites." Zelena smiled as she observed the blonde girl closely. She defiantly checked the look's department box, Zelena had thought the moment she opened the door, but now that she was getting a chance to really study the girl, she could see how her daughter had fallen for her. She was completely adorable.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" Alice beamed, before tucking in again.

"Wait until you see what Mom made for dessert." Robin teased as she reached over and took the blonde's free hand in her own, an action that had brought tears to Zelena's eyes.

"But you won't be having any of that missy!" Zelena scowled the brunette, who looked at her Mother in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I specifically remember telling you to tidy your room this morning. Imagine my surprise when I walked past it today to see that a bomb of clothes had exploded in it! Which I don't really understand, considering you wear your hunting gear most days!" Zelena ranted, making Robin turn a dangerous shade of red and Alice laugh knowingly because her room was also in the same shape after trying to decide on what dress to wear this morning.

"Mom!" Robin spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at the older woman. "I thought you said you weren't going to embarrass me!"

"I never agreed to such a thing…it's part of my job after all." Zelena winked at the girls. "Now, question time!" The woman smiled wickedly, making both girls shrink into their seats.

Two hours of embarrassing and inappropriate question's later, Robin was walking hand in hand with Alice through the farm with what was turning out to be a permanent blush attached to her cheeks.

"I can't believe her…" Robin mumbled, still in shock from some of the questions Zelena had asked.

"I thought it was quite funny…until she asked about…you know." Alice mumbled back, her blush deepening.

"I'm sorry Alice if I had known she was going to be like this I never would have made you come…" Robin apologized as she stopped walking to embrace the blonde.

"I'm glad I came! You've got a really amazing Mother…you're lucky." Alice smiled as she rubbed her cold nose against Robin's rosy cheek.

"Yeah, she is pretty amazing…but don't tell her I said that." Robin placed a small peck on Alice's nose before taking her hand once again. So meeting the Wicked Witch wasn't too bad…but now it was Robin's turn to worry, as she saw the wicked smirks Alice and her Mother were sharing now…she was doomed.


	5. The Future

**A prompt a received on Tumblr from anonymous: Robin says something about future as they will be together. Alice shocked because no one ever want her to be in their future. Just some sweet moments between Alice and Robin.**

* * *

This will never get old…the birds chirping, the sun poking through the curtains, the voice of the forest whistling through the thin walls, a beautiful blonde in her arms. This was the archer's favorite way to start each and every day, naked bodies still tangled from the night previous, Alice's head tucked perfectly into her arms, almost as if Robin's body had been specifically made just to accommodate the blonde, fitting together like the final two pieces of the jigsaw puzzle.

Looking down at her true love, Robin couldn't help but smile the brightest smile, reserved completely for the blonde. She didn't know she had gotten so lucky, how she went from Storybrooke's resident mean girl to a love-sick puppy dog, that would do anything just to make her girlfriend smile.

Robin would never have considered herself to be a romantic person, sure she had relationships in the past, but looking back, Robin never really put any effort into them. But with Alice it was different, the archer would bend over backwards just to make the blonde girl smile, she'd go out of her way to deliver letters between Hook and Alice no matter the weather, she had even gotten into the habit of carrying around Alice's favourite gummy sweets, that Robin had Zelena conjuror up for her. Robin was love-struck, she had found her happy ending, and no amount of teasing that she received from her Mother or Aunt could wipe the smile plastered to the girl's face.

Leaning down carefully the archer placed a small kiss on the blonde's bare shoulder, before gently rubbing her nose into her neck, inhaling her love. Stirring slightly Alice burrowed deeper into the archer's arms, tangling their legs more so and pulling them closer.

"Mmmm, Morning." Alice husked against Robin's neck, sending vibrations through the brunette's body.

"Morning baby…" Robin's smile doubled in size as her hands began to explore her lover's naked body.

"Love…sleepy," Alice mumbled, making a slight pout appear on the archer's face. "Later…I promise." Alice lifted herself up to place a sweet kiss on her lips, before cuddling into Robin's chest.

"I like this…waking up next to you…" Robin spoke as she played with the end's of Alice's hair, receiving a few mumbles from the blonde to show that she was listening. "I could happily wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life…can you imagine it? Us, in a bigger house than this, a few kids tucked into their own bed's sleeping…and us, just like this…" Robin was startled as Alice suddenly jumped from her sleeping position to sit facing the blonde, not even bothering to cover herself up.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I just meant that…" Robin stuttered, nervous that she might have said too much too soon. "I mean, it's just…pretend I didn't say anything, let's just go back to sleep."

"You said that you saw us in a bigger house, with kids…" Alice's eyes lit up and a slow smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah…maybe a few animals outside, a small stretch of land surrounded with trees for target practice…" Robin continued, knowing now that she hadn't freaked Alice out.

"Yes! And you could teach the kids how to shoot arrows…and I could teach them chess!" Alice purred as she crawled onto Robin's lap.

"Definitely…and we'd go on family trips to wonderland and other places…we'd play in the snow at winter and have picnic's during the summer." Robin smirked before capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

"Do you really mean it, Robin?" Alice pulled back with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Of course, I mean it…why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with my true love?" Robin gulped as she waited for the blonde's reaction, even know both girls could feel the love for the other, neither had been brave enough to say it.

"True love?" Alice chocked back the tears, as she reached up to cup Robin's face.

"Yes…I love you, Alice Jones…and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Robin's eyes watered as she spoke before Alice's arms snaked around her neck pulling her in for a kiss full of passion, love, and promise. Promise of the one thing Alice never thought she'd have, promise of a future.

"I love you too Nobin…" Alice winked playfully before she flipped onto her back by Robin, neither girl was planning on leaving Alice's little house that day.


	6. Fighting Talk

**A prompt a received on Tumblr from anonymous: Alice and Robin had their first fight. Soon they both regret and ask for forgiveness. Just a casual scene happens every healthy relationship!**

* * *

"Ugh! You're ridiculous!" Alice screamed as she stormed through the forest, with an equally as annoyed archer hot on her tail.

"I'm ridiculous?" Robin asked sarcastically, although the effects were lost on the blonde.

"Yes, you are!"

"God! You're impossible sometimes!" Robin shouted causing the blonde to stop and turn to face her, hands on hips and glaring.

"At least I'm not a murderer! You walk around with that bow and arrow thinking that you're this hero, but really you're just a monster!" Alice spat, storming off before she had a chance to see the look of heartbreak on the brunette's face, a look that was quickly replaced with one of pure anger.

"At least I'm not some crazy girl, whose only friend is a creepy old man!" Robin spat as she followed closely behind, not finished with the blonde just yet.

"What did you just call me?" Alice's eyes watered as she reached the house.

"Crazy! I don't know what I was thinking being with you…" Robin hated herself the moment the words left her mouth. She didn't really feel this way, but Alice had hurt her feelings and she was pissed.

"You…you were the one person who never called me that…" Alice burst into tears, before taking off into the woods. Robin wanted to follow, she truly did. But she knew that she had messed up this time. It hadn't been their first fight ever, but it had been the first big one. Kicking the ground violently, Robin threw her bow so hard, it caused the bowstring to give out and pop off.

"Shit!" Robin cursed, as she felt the tears now begin to run down her face.

"Robin?" The brunette's head snapped up at the sound Alice's father approaching. "Is everything okay lass?" The man asked as he looked around for his daughter before coming any closer.

"She's not here…" Robin mumbled as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Have you two had another fight? She's very strong willed my starfish." Hook smiled knowingly before taking a seat next to the girl on his daughter's porch.

"I really messed up this time…" Robin admitted.

"I find talking about it helps…at least that's what helped Alice after your last little fight." The pirate bumped shoulders with the girl.

"This wasn't like last time…I-we both said some horrible things, I don't think she'll ever forgive me." Robin began to cry hard into her hands before the man next to her pulled her in for a hug.

"Tell me what happened from the start and then we'll see what we can do to fix it."

* * *

"You're not crazy…I'm not! She…she didn't mean it did she? Did I mean what I said? No…yes…NO!" Alice shouted as she paced a small cave deep in the forest. The tears had stopped, giving the girl time to fully process the fight, both had said some terrible things, and while Alice meant what she said at the time, she regretted it fully now. Robin was the most honorable person she had ever met, she wasn't a murderer, she wasn't a monster. So why had she said that? "Idiot!" Alice shouted, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

"That's no way to greet your future Mother in law," Zelena spoke starling the blonde girl.

"Zelena…what…how? Did Robin send you?"

"I was walking home, when I saw you running this way, you looked upset so, I thought, what kind of Mother would I be if I didn't check on you." Zelena walked over to embrace the blonde, who gladly melted into the witch's arms. "Now, I take it that this…" Zelena paused to motion to Alice's puffy red eyes, "Has something to do with my darling daughter?" Alice nodded weakly, before pulling away and taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"Well…it wasn't just her fault, we had a fight and I said…I said something horrible to her…and then she got mad and she…" Alice began to cry again once more, but this time she quickly pulled into the taller woman's arms.

"Whatever it is, I know that Robin will be kicking herself for upsetting you…that girl is like a lovesick fool because of you." Zelena soothed the blonde as she gently rubbed her back.

"She said…that I was just some crazy girl and that she didn't know what she was thinking being with me." Alice said between sobs.

"That girl!" Zelena whispered through gritted teeth, knowing that her daughter hadn't meant a word of it and that she had said it because she let her temper get the better of her. "Alice sweetie listen to me." Alice pulled away to look the redhead in the eye. "You may be crazy…well mad I'd say. But it's like Robin always says whenever someone tries to use that against you in a not so nice way, all the best people are crazy! My daughter is a hot-headed fool, but she is also so madly in love with you that is sickening to watch sometimes…I'd bet my magic on it, that she is just as upset as you are now, not because of what was said during the fight, but for upsetting you!"

"Robin stands up for me?" Alice questioned.

"No one dares to even mention your name in a bad tone around her anymore…let's clean up that beautiful face of yours and go and find my idiot of a daughter…" Zelena waved her hand over the blonde's face, clearing it of the puffy and redness. "Now, why don't you tell me what this little fight of yours was about?"

* * *

Robin had finally stopped crying after telling her side of the events that had played out that morning, while she was afraid of what Hook's reaction would be to what she had said to Alice, she carried on, only receiving a few glares. Hook knew that Robin hadn't meant a word of what she had said and that she would most likely spend months making it up to Alice.

It was getting dark when they both caught sight of blonde hair coming through the trees, followed by the telltale sign of Robin's Mother's vibrant red hair. Shit! Robin thought, knowing that her Mother would have a few choice words with her.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Alice stopped at the clearing of her home.

"I came for a visit love…but I have a feeling that you two have some talkin' to do…" Hook motioned for Zelena to join him on the porch as he gently pushed Robin towards his daughter.

"Hey…" Robin's voice was deeper than usual, the blonde could tell that she had been crying hard.

"Hi…"

"Look about…" "I'm so sorry Al-"

"You go…" Alice blushed.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I never meant a word of what I said. You're not crazy! And I'm lucky to have such an amazing woman in my life…" Robin took a step closer, taking the blonde's hand in her own, before gently bringing it up to her lips, kissing the girls knuckles lovingly.

"You were right…I am crazy, but it's like you always say…all the best people are…and I'm sorry too. You are the most hero-est hero I know! You're Robin Hood for Christ's sake! You're my hero…" Alice allowed herself to be pulled into the brunette's arms, they stayed that way for a moment, before Alice leaned up to kiss the brunette softly, forgetting that her Papa and Robin's Mother were watching them from her house.

"And that's my cue to look away." Hook muttered as he looked to the side, away from his daughter and her love.

"Oh lighten up Captain, what are you going to do at the wedding?" Zelena teased as she smiled at the two girls who now stood holding each other tightly.

"Well I'll cross that plank when I come to it…we've got years before that happens anyway." Hook mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure Nook…a little birdy has been seen looking around the town for a ring lately…"

"You don't say…how do you feel about that?" Hook looked over at the woman before his gaze shifted back to the embracing girls.

"I couldn't be happier! You raised an amazing young lady and I can't wait to welcome her into the family fully…you too pirate." Zelena rolled her eyes at the small smile that appeared on his face. "Save it!" She snapped before he could say anything.

"Did Alice tell you what the fight had been about?" Hook chuckled, remembering the first part of Robin's story.

"What are we going to do with them? Fighting over something so silly." Zelena laughed along with the man.

"As much as I love my Alice, how the hell was Robin supposed to know that Alice had decided to keep that rabbit as a pet?"

"Alice said that she put a bow around its neck like a collar…I think I might have to get Robin's eyes tested." The two laughed loudly, enjoying each other's company for the first time.


	7. Drunken Idiot

**Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Some drunk people disturbing Tilly at the bar. Margot can't let that happen, can she?**

* * *

It had become an almost daily tradition after dinner Tilly would head over to Roni's bar for a few mocktails and she'd watch her brunette friend work while chatting to her occasionally and tonight was no different. The bar was packed pretty tight, but to Tilly amazement, her usual seat at the end of the bar was still empty. Skipping over, she silently plopped herself onto to stool and waiting patiently for Margot to finish up with a customer, not that she minded waiting. She could sit and watch the brunette work all day, studying the way she spoke to different customers, how she gave out the occasional free drink to a regular and took a shot or two to help customers celebrate. Margot was good, no, great at her job.

"Evening Til! Usual?" Margot grinned when she finally made it over to the blonde, catching her off guard slightly and pulling her from her Margot filled daydreams. "Or could I tempt you with something new?"

"Oh, I like new things!" Tilly smirked at the brunette, as she quickly got to work on a new mocktail she had been working on specifically for the blonde. "It's mighty busy in here tonight!" Tilly added as Margot made a show of twirling the bottle of lime flavoring in her hand.

"Welcome to payday weekend at Roni's." Margot shrugged as she placed the rainbow-colored drink in front of the blonde. "I call it: That Wild Weekend in Wonderland."

"Oh, from that book!" Tilly added, thinking back to their first meeting.

"You remembered?"

"Yeah...I've been trying to find a copy, but my usual bookstore doesn't seem to have it." Tilly frowned, before taking a sip of the drink in front of her. "Oh lord, this is amazing as per usual!" Tilly winked, making the brunette's eyes widen and cheeks flush.

"It's just all of your favorite parts of the other more textbook drinks added together," Margot tried to look busy as she saw Roni enter and start to serve customers.

"You should have Roni try it! I can see it on the menu already!" Tilly smiled as she took another sip, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Margot as she did so.

"Maybe, I'll have to figure out what alcohol to add to it first though."

"Margot! Stop flirting and go and change the barrel please, we are running low!" Regina's voice cut through the loud bar, her comment turning the brunette an alarming shade of red and forcing Tilly to let out a nervous, yet exciting giggle.

"Just a second!" The bartender shouted back. "I'm so sorry about her, she has no filter."

"I don't mind...if she's telling the truth that is," Tilly added hopefully as she reached her hand across the bar to play with Margot's fingers.

"She might be onto something...is that okay?" Margot held her breath as she waits for the blonde to speak, buzzing from the feeling of Tilly's fingers tangled with her own.

"Yeah...I think it is." Tilly lifted herself off the stool slightly as she began to lean in towards the brunette.

"Margot!" It was Zelena that shouted this time as she exited the bathroom area, with a look of pure disgust on her face. "Those bathrooms need some of your tender loving car...oh hello." Zelena smiled at the blonde, whose hands were still tangled with her daughters.

"Hello! I'm Tilly!" The blonde let Margot's hand drop on the bar as she reached a shaky hand out to the red-headed woman.

"Kelly, Margot's Mother," Zelena smirked before winking at her daughter cheekily.

"Margot, you never mentioned how beautiful your Mother is, now I know where you get it from. It's nice to finally meet you, Kelly." Tilly smiled, knowing that it was best to get onto her nice side before things got serious with Margot.

"I like her, don't mess it up!" Zelena smirked before leaving the two girls alone again.

"And I'm so sorry about her too, but hey! At least she likes you for some reason." Margot joked, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Ha ha. You should probably get back to work, Roni has been sending you evil eyes for the last few minutes." Tilly pointed out, making Margot jump. She had been completely consumed by Tilly, she had forgotten all about work.

"Shit...I won't be too long if you need a refill just flag down my Mom!" Margot quickly headed to complete her long list of tasks.

One barrel change, two bathroom clean-ups and a quick change of clothes to rid the smell of vomit, later, Margot strutted back into the bar, making a beeline for a certain blonde. Only to find her being chatted up by some guy in a leather jacket. Defeated, Margot was about to retreat and get back to work, when she heard Tilly let out a squeak from her side of the bar.

"Oh come on, a pretty girl like you can't be left drinking alone." The man slurred, as he moved closer to the uncomfortable blonde.

"I'm not alone and I don't think I want to be here with you," Tilly mumbled, her eyes widening as he kept leaning into her personal space.

"Don't be playing hard to get, I saw you checking me out earlier…all I'm asking for is a drink." He held up a finger, practically shoving it in Tilly's face. "Just one…" He repeated.

"Hey! She said that she didn't want a drink, so either walk away or I'll be happy to escort you out!" Margot interrupted, receiving a glance of relief from Tilly.

"Piss off, this is between me and her." The man spat at the barmaid as he placed a hand on top of Tilly's, making her jump at the unwanted contact.

"Get your hands off her jerkwad!" Margot warned through gritted teeth, as her eyes darkened.

"Ahh someone's jealous that she doesn't buy into your whole lesbo thing…" The man spat, he was about to wrap his arm around the blonde, when Margot's fist came into contact with his face, sending him flying off of the barstool, with blood now pouring out of his nose. "You stupid bitch!" The man shouted, standing quickly. He was ready to jump over the bar, when Regina slammed her baseball bat onto the bar beside the brunette, making Tilly reach her hand out to quickly grab Margot's,

"I suggest you find somewhere else to drink, or you'll get a lot worse than a broken nose," Regina smirked as she played with the bat in her hand.

"This isn't over!" The man muttered as he quickly exited the bar.

"Seems pretty over to me!" Margot shouted, before quickly cradling her throbbing hand to her chest, while muttering a whole bunch of curse words under her breath.

"What have we said about punching customers…" Regina started but stopped when she saw the look of relief that was now on Tilly's face. Putting two and two together, Regina realized that this was more than just punching a jerk. "Go into the back and clean your hand up, there is an ice pack in the freezer."

"Sorry Roni…it's just that he was-"

"I know, you were just protecting Tilly." Regina smiled at her niece, before turning to look at the blonde, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Margot. "Here, help bandage her up. I'll bring some drinks in for you two." Regina smiled as she handed Tilly the first aid box.

"Thanks…" Tilly smiled shyly, before following her new hero into the back room. "Margot…" Tilly started, once they had made it into the small break room.

"Are you okay? I didn't have a chance to ask." Margot gripped onto the shorter girl's shoulders, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand, and quickly gave her the once-over.

"Yes, it was just a creep that couldn't take no for an answer…it's you that I'm worried about." Tilly gently lifted the brunette's hand up for a close inspection. "I don't think it's broken, but it will probably bruise," Tilly added as she leads them both to the small couch.

"It's worth it, I'm just glad that you're okay…I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." Margot whispered even though it was just the two of them.

"I feel the same…" Tilly whispered back with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Thank you, Margot, nobody…nobody has ever stood up for me before." Tilly's eyes began to fill as she quickly pulled in for a tight hug.

"I'll always be here to protect you Til."

"And I'll always be here to bandage you up," Tilly added, pulling away to get to work on Margot's hand. Once the bandage was placed securely, the blonde place a small kiss on her knuckle, sending a sharp shiver up the barmaid's body.

"Thanks…" Margot blushed, as she moved closer to the blonde, only to be stopped partly by something hard under her leg. "What the…oh that's where I put you!" Margot announced excitedly as she pulled a tattered copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"You really do like that book, huh?" Tilly commented as she reached out to touch the old cover.

"Yeah, I've lost track of how many times I've read this…do you want me to read you some?" Margot offered, as Tilly's eyes lit up.

"Would you? I'm dying to know what it's about."

"Get comfortable, we might be here for a while." Margot smiled, as they both snuggled closer together. "Chapter one, Down the Rabbit Hole…."


	8. A Troll's Proposal

**anonymous asked: Proposallll! In the troll bridge of course. The troll is so important. Both for Margot and Tilly, Robin and Alice. I don't know what you have in mind but I always dream that Robin to propose Alice.( after curse is broken I imagine they traveled the world together since both of them hungry for adventures this time they will have adventures together, maybe 5 years later Robin decided that why would she waited this long and propose)**

* * *

"You nervous?" Zelena asked as she snaked her arms around her daughter, a small bump pressed against the archers back. The curse had been broken for years now, those years for Robin had been spent traveling both the real world and the different realms, only this time instead of being the lone wolf traveling with just her backpack for company, Robin had Alice. Together, they climbed mountains, swam in lakes and ran from mobs of villagers, all with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

"I've never been so nervous in all my life," Robin mumbled as she debated on whether or not she would wear her glasses, she knew the effect that they seemed to have on the blonde, but at the same time, she needed Alice's focused for what she was about to do. "No, glasses it is then," Robin mumbled to herself, earning a confused look from her Mother.

"You two should have tied the knot years ago! If I were Alice, I'd be pissed at you for taking so long." Regina announced as she walked in with a smirk plastered on her face.

"They were too busy jet-setting around the world to think of marriage." Zelena teased as she moved from her daughter, to hug her sister. "It's good to see you again Sis."

"Let's not wait too long between visits next time…. oh god, I can't believe you're having another one." Regina commented as she rubbed the small bump.

"Me either, especially since this one was such a handful." Zelena joked, "But, I'm definitely staying away from onion rings this time." She joked with her sister knowingly, smirking at the confused look on her daughter's face.

"What do onion rings have to do with anything?" Robin commented as she finally moved from her spot in front of the mirror. "Hey Aunt Regina, I'm so glad you could make it." Robin quickly hugged the woman.

"It's a long story…I'm not going to lie, I was expecting this call a few years ago! What has taken you so long?" The taller brunette teased her niece.

"Honestly…I bought the ring a few weeks into our first trip, and there were so many perfect, beautiful times when I could have asked her…but, it just didn't feel right. There is only one place in all the realms that would be right…" Robin smiled daydreamlike before she was engulfed by the two woman that raised her.

* * *

"Papa!" Alice ran into her Papa's open arms as he opened the door to their once shared apartment.

"Starfish!" The man exclaimed equally as excited as Alice.

"I missed you so much!"

"Aye love, not as much as I have…where's Robin?" The former pirate asked as he peeked his head out into the hallway.

"She had something to do over at the bar…she said something about meeting her later at the troll." Alice smiled brightly as she skipped over to the table where her Papa had already laid out a tray of fresh marmalade sandwiches for her.

"Ahh, well I can't wait to see her too. You two have to come home more often." He added as he poured a cup of tea for them both.

"Oh, I've got exciting news on that front. Robin and I have decided to buy the bar from Regina, we're going to be staying in town for good this time." Alice smiled the brightest of smiles before she was quickly pulled into a near bone-crushing hug, her Papa clearly overjoyed at the thought of having his little girl close by again.

"Oh, that's great news Starfish!" Hook coed as he squeezed the girl tight. He had been missing both of the girls so much since they left, with them only coming home at Christmas and for his birthday.

"Traveling the world with Robin was a dream come true, but I'm ready to settle down and I've missed having you around." Alice smiled with happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Settling down aye?" Hook winked knowingly, remembering the conversation he had with Robin all those years ago. "It's about time…" Hook stopped himself as he looked down at Alice's hand and noticed the absence of a ring.

"What is about time?" Alice questioned.

"Noting love, just about time that you two came home." Hook quickly covered up, not wanting to let it slip that the archer was planning a proposal eventually.

"Yeah, I'm happy too! Fancy a quick chess match?" Alice winked before skipping over to the custom-made chess board that Alice and Robin had made for him last Christmas.

* * *

Alice was in the bathroom cleaning up for meeting Robin when the detective's phone sprung to life. Smiling happily as a picture of his daughter and her brunette girlfriend took over his phone screen.

"Robin? Did Alice forget to charge her phone again, I'll just-" Hook was quickly cut off, by the sharpness of Robin's voice.

"No!" Robin breathed heavily. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom getting ready, what's going on love?" The pirate frowned, hating the fact that he had been partly left out of the loop with whatever the archer was planning.

"Tonight's the night…and I need you to stall her." Robin commented, desperation laced in her voice.

"I knew it!" The man celebrated silently. "That's why Regina is back in town, and your Mother!"

"Well done detective," Robin answered sarcastically, enjoying the playful relationship they had with each other.

"Lay off lass, I've had to learn not to get my hopes up when I got a hunch about this…5 years, Robin! You asked me 5 bloody years ago!"

"Shh, Alice might hear you! And I know, but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect…can you stall her without giving anything away?" Robin begged.

"Aye lass, what time do you want her at?"

"I need you both here in about 30 minutes, Mom and Aunt Regina are just putting the final touches on everything." In the background Hook could hear the demanding voice of Zelena shouting commands.

"See you then…oh and Robin, I'm glad that this day is finally here. I'm so lucky to be gaining a daughter like you." The detective whispered, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"And I'm glad to have a Papa like you," Robin added before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as she skipped into the kitchen, only to come face to face with her now crying, Papa. "Papa, what's wrong? Who were you talking to?" Alice's smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with a look of deep concern, she had only seen her Papa properly cry a handful of times, so she knew that something must have been terribly wrong.

"Oh no love, that was just Robin…" The man didn't get to finish before Alice was running out the door, thinking the worse as she ran the streets of Settle, with her Papa quickly following behind hoping to catch her before she got anywhere near the troll, interrupting the surprise that the brunette was setting up.

"Alice?" Robin caught a flash of blonde running towards her before she was practically tackled to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"My Papa was crying and then he mentioned your name and I thought the worst…are you okay, nobody has hurt you, have they?" Alice climbed off the brunette, just enough to check her body for injuries.

"Alice, love I'm fine…I was just…" Robin looked around at their family staring down at them, trying their hardest not to laugh, something that Alice had failed to notice yet. "Um love, can you let me up?" Robin blushed as she motioned to the familiar faces staring at them.

"Oh, hello," Alice mumbled as she finally got off the brunette. "What is everyone doing here?" Alice asked as she turned away from the brunette to smile at her and Robin's family. Confusion rose up in the blonde as she noticed the strings of fairy lights that we hung around them, followed by a trail of white rose petals that lead to where Alice had tackled Robin.

"They are here for this?" Alice quickly turned around to find Robin down on one knee, holding the most beautiful diamond ring Alice had ever seen. It was a simple silver band that held a big green diamond, surrounded by two smaller blue diamonds.

"Robin?" Alice whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Alice, I've loved for I don't even know how long. We've seen each other at our worst, our best, our ugliest…but that never changed anything. When we first met I was a bit of an asshole to everyone, too hell-bent on living up to some legacy, but you and your mad ways, you showed me that there was more to life than the legacy that we leave behind. You make me a better person, with every little smile and adorable giggle…I've been wanting to ask you this for a really long time, but I knew that it had to be here at this spot. This is the spot where I fell so deeply in love with you…twice!" Robin paused as she looked up at the troll beside her. "He brought us together and I plan on it staying that way for the rest of our lives…so I guess that just leaves me with one last thing to say…Alice Jones, will you marry me?"

Without another word spoken, Alice quickly jumped on the brunette sending them both falling back onto the hard concrete. Kissing hard, the two girls both blissfully cut off from the world.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked breathlessly, as she cupped Alice's face.

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" Alice screamed as she kissed her true love once again. Zelena was the first to shed a tear, blaming it on pregnancy hormones, followed by Hook was still emotionally raw from his previous conversation with Robin. "I love you Nobin." Alice beamed as Robin slid the ring onto her finger, before standing to help the blonde up.

"And I love you too, Alice." Robin hugged the girl, soon they were joined by Zelena, Regina, and Hook.


	9. Jealous Robin

**anonymous asked:**

 **After curse the ex girlfriend Tilly talk about came to look for her. She ask the first person she saw at the bar. Guess who that is .(the one she said to Hook that worked for Victoria Belfery) Jealous Robin!**

* * *

The streets of Hyperion Heights had been buzzing with excitement the moment the curse broke and the evil witch Mother Gothel had been destroyed by her daughter. Regina had set up a refugee point in the bar, giving people the chance to register and find their loved ones.

Robin had been worried about leaving Alice alone to greet her Father, especially after seeing him be loaded into an ambulance the night before and all the crying that had proceeded to follow. Robin wanted to be there for her love, she wanted to hold her hand when her Father couldn't, but she was roped into running the welcome desk.

"Robin?" The brunette's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice, one that she did not expect to ever hear again.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? I thought I left you in Neverland to keep those lost boys in check?" Robin quickly rounded the desk to hug the shorter brunette.

"I was sorting out fairy dust shipments in the Enchanted Forest when the curse came! But that's not important, how are you?" Wendy spoke excitedly, before pulling out of the hug to hold her friend at arm's length to get a proper look at her. It had been many years since Robin's adventure in Neverland, she had originally gone to clear her head after meeting Alice. She couldn't figure out the feelings she had been having for the blonde and after escaping Black Beard and helping Wendy gain control of the lost boys, Wendy had given her some pretty decent advice, prompting her to ask Alice out on a date as soon as she got home.

"I'm great! Well apart from just waking up from a curse obviously." Robin laughed with the brunette.

"Ain't that the truth! Did you ever take my advice with your little girl crush?" Wendy winked as she nudged Robin in the rips slightly.

"I did…" Robin blushed.

"And?"

"And I may or may not have an engagement ring waiting upstairs!" Robin whispered excitedly, even though she knew that Alice wasn't here.

"No way! Aww, I'm so happy for you!" The brunette shouted excitedly.

"Thanks...what about you? One of the lost boys finally grow up and sweep you off your feet?" Robin winked as the blush started to clear on her face.

"Actually...no. But I did meet someone while I was cursed." Wendy bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, with her hands clasped firmly together.

"No way? Well everyone is coming here to register, why don't we have a look for your mystery boy?" Robin teased as she walked back to her side of the table.

"More like mystery girl…" Wendy mumbled, catching the brunette off guard.

"Oh, I stand corrected...mystery girl. I just need some basic details and then we should be good to go!" Robin shared a knowing smile with her old friend, before opening the large book filled with pictures and names of everyone that got sent to Hyperion Heights.

"Sure, what do you need?" Wendy asked as she sat down on her side of the desk.

"Well, since you met during the curse a name is useless. So why don't we start we a description."

"Okay...Umm, she has gorgeous blonde hair, the brightest of smiles and these deep blue eyes." Robin felt a hint of familiarity as her old friend spoke, but she shrugged it off, surely she wasn't talking about Alice.

"Huh? Sounds...familiar. Anything else you can tell me about her?"

"She's an orphan, always hanging around with that cop guy...oh and she eats these disgusting sandwiches...some type of jam or something? I don't really remember much else...oh apart from the fact that she was a little bit...mad." Wendy rolled her eyes as she listed the more annoying qualities of her mystery lover, making Robin's blood boil as she realized that she was, in fact, talking about her true love.

"Mad?" Robin muttered through gritted teeth.

"Like voices in her head, talking to statues and she always spoke in these riddles…but she was gorgeous! So I think I can look over that." Robin saw red as Wendy spoke. How dare she talk about Alice like that! How could Alice...Tilly ever be with someone as superficial and stuck up as her!

"Aha...you know, now that I think about it, I don't think I can help you." Robin plastered a fake smile on her face as she slammed the book closed.

"Why not? Afraid that you and your little girlfriend aren't going to be the cutest gay couple around?" Wendy joked, not catching on to the anger plastered on the brunette's face.

"I don't think you deserve to be with someone you clearly think so little of!" "Robin blew up, standing up so hard that the chair she was sitting went flying.

"And what would you know? I bet if you were in my shoes you'd be saying the same thing to me!" Wendy stood, ready to square up to Robin if need be.

"Robin! Papa is alright! He's back at the apartment! He sends his lov- Sophia?" Alice skipped in, coming to a halt when she saw Tilly's ex and her true love about to fight.

"Tilly?" Wendy's facial expression softened as she tried to move closer the blonde.

"Wendy, meet Alice...my girlfriend." Robin took a step to the side, stopping Wendy from getting any closer.

"Girlfriend?" Wendy asked in disbelief, finally realizing why her friend had been acting this way.

"Robin...I can-" Alice started, but was quickly cut off my Robin's soft lips on hers. Melting into the kiss, Alice wrapped her arms tightly around her love, never wanting to be without her love ever again.

"Hey, we were cursed and we didn't know each other even existed…" Robin whispered as she Eskimo kissed her love as their foreheads touched.

"But you know what they say about cursed minds?" Wendy spoke spite laced in her voice.

"Why are you still here?" Robin spat as she quickly turned around to face the brunette once again.

"Cursed minds speak uncursed truths...what do you say we pick up where we left off," Wendy smirked at the couple, winking at Alice as she spoke.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right here!" Robin shouted, about to step towards, only to be stopped by Alice's hand on her arm, silently begging her not to start anything.

"And I think that Tilly...Alice should have the right to decide who she wants to be with, instead of just crawling back to what she had before the curse." Wendy stepped forward, completely ignoring Robin as she stared lovingly at Alice.

"Oh, you are so lucky that I don't have my bow right now!" Robin hissed at the brunette.

"Like you'd have the guts to do anything! That bow was basically a glorified accessory!" Wendy snapped poison laced in her voice.

"Then how about I introduce you to my fist instead!" Robin shouted, making the blonde behind her jump.

"Look at you, scaring my poor baby...it's okay, I can make you feel things that she never did." Wendy reached out to touch Alice's arms, prompting Robin to push her away from her love.

"Must be from all the practice you've been getting at Neverland!" Robin spat, he fist clenched in her fury.

"Will you two just stop!" Alice shouted, forcing the two brunette's to face her.

"She started it! Just tell her that you're not interested and we can leave it at that!" Robin argued, with a stomp of her foot.

"Oh well…I umm…" Alice hesitated, not because it was a hard decision for her to make, but because she didn't know how to tell Wendy to shove off without hurting her feelings

"Oh my god...Alice? I hope you two are happy together!" Robin's eyes watered before she took off running into the back room.

"No! Robin wait!" Alice shouted as she was about to run after her love, only to be stopped by a soft hand gripped firmly on her wrist.

"Now that it's just the two of us...why don't we pick up right-" Wendy purred as she leaned in to kiss the blonde.

"Your breath always smells like onions and you are the worst kisser I have ever met!" Alice spat as she pushed the brunette away before their lips even came close to meeting.

"I'm sorry? But...I thought?"

"I didn't know how to say those things without sounding like an arse, but none of that matters right now, because the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, thinks that I'm out here choosing something that even my cursed persona couldn't stand! So, excuse me!" Alice snapped, leaving the brunette speechless as she ran through the bar in search of her love.

Robin was pissed, miserable…but overall, she was pissed! Not at Alice, she knew that she had been Alice's first everything and she understood that there would probably come a point when the blonde would want to try something different, and of course it hadn't been Alice that dated Wendy, it was Tilly…the orphan that was longing for someone to love her…no, she wasn't pissed at Alice, she could never be. She wasn't even that pissed at Wendy…no, the only person Robin was pissed at was herself. She left, she went traveling around the world…maybe if she had of stayed…if she had of just waited, maybe Tilly wouldn't have fallen for someone else, then she'd still have her Alice.

"Robin?" The soft whispers of her love pulled her from the internal battle she had been fighting since she hid away in the storeroom.

"What?" Robin spat as she brought her knees up closer to her face, hiding away from everything.

"Oh, my love…please don't cry…" Alice was quick to run to the brunette's side and pull the weeping woman into her arms. "I don't want her, you are the only girl for me…you've got to know that!" Alice whispered as she placed small kisses on the archers head, face, neck…anywhere she could reach.

"Then…then why did you hesitate?" Robin sniffled, as she pulled away just enough to see her love's bright smile.

"I didn't know how to tell her that there was no way I'd ever be with her…in this realm or any." Alice smiled brightly as she closed the small gap between the two. "You are the one that I choose, you will always be the one…which is why." Alice smirked as she dropped down on one knee.

"Alice?" Robin gasped, as she watched her blonde love pull out a simple, yet beautiful engagement ring.

"I had this whole speech prepared…but I don't remember any of it…so all I'll say is this: I love you, Robin, as Alice, as Tilly…it's always been, and it always will be you. You take me as I am, on my good days and my bad…Will you marry me?" Alice teared up, waiting for the stunned brunette to respond.

"I was going to ask you! I have a ring upstairs, I was just waiting to ask you Father for his permission…" Robin laughed, before cupping the blonde's face.

"One step ahead of you like always…I called your Mother last night." Alice winked. "Umm, is that a yes? Cause my leg is starting to fall asleep love." Alice mumbled, just then she was cut off by Robin's lips as she was pulled into her archer's strong arms, a place she planned to stay for the rest of her life.


	10. Baby Rails and Restless Nights

**anonymous asked:**

 **Alice heard Robin talks about how babies are hard work and she didn't want to deal with them. After that Alice thinks Robin didn't want babies at all. Some cute misunderstanding between them.**

* * *

"Hey, you two!" Ella waved at the young couple as they walked hand in hand into camp.

"Ella, hello!" Alice waved, dragging them both closer to the young woman.

"She's getting so big!" Robin's eyes lit up as she caught sight of the fussing baby in her pram.

"Can I?" Alice asked, gesturing to the baby.

"Of course!"

"Hello, little one…" Alice coed as she gently scooped the baby up into her arms, cradling her close to her chest. "Now what's all that fussing about?" Alice smiled down at the now calmer baby.

"How did you do that? I've been trying to get her settled for hours." Ella looked on in amazement.

"She just wanted a little look around, didn't you little one." Alice blew raspberries on the baby's cheek, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"I saw Henry earlier, he looked exhausted," Robin commented as she smiled sweetly at the sight in front of her.

"Yeah, she hasn't been sleeping at all…if you're wise, you'll wait before having any kids." Ella joked with the brunette.

"I agree, children are cute, don't get wrong…but you're basically stuck in one place for eighteen years, you can't go on adventures, you have to watch what you say…and don't even get me started on those baby proof locks! I can pick a lock with a hairclip, but I have no idea how to open a baby rail!" Robin ranted, stopping when she realized that Ella had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, a baby rail is like a gate for the stairs and stuff." Robin huffed, not noticing the look of hurt and confusion that began to creep its way onto her loves face.

"Ahh, well I'm glad that they don't have those in this realm. This one is a handful on her own." Ella laughed, nudging the archer playfully.

"I bet she is! I used to babysit back in Storybrooke and some of the kids were little monsters living in human form! I'm so glad that I won't ever have to worry about kids." Robin spoke without thinking or noticing that her blonde girlfriend was within earshot.

"Yeah, but there's this moment you get...it doesn't happen all the time, but when it does...all the tantrums and restless nights will be worth it." The older brunette beamed, as she nodded over to the blonde woman prompting the archer to look over at her love, who was currently singing a quiet lullaby to Lucy.

"But, there's also dirty diapers, spit up on everything you own! I'd take an epic adventure with Alice over that any day!" Robin laughed as Alice walked back to the group with a sleeping Lucy cradled comfortably in her arms, having heard every word that the brunette had said.

"You're amazing!" Ella whispered as she placed the infant back into the pram.

"It was just some bouncing and a lullaby my Papa used to sing to me...nothing special." Alice shrugged, still trying to wrap her head around what Robin had said before.

"You're a natural! You're going to make an amazing Mother one day...both of you." Ella winked, making Alice sigh sadly.

"No thanks…we'd much rather spend our sleepless nights doing something else." Robin teased as she moved to wrap her arms around the miserable blonde from behind, while Alice was trying to keep her usual smile planted firmly on her face.

"Young love, it's sickening and yet so amazing…I should probably get this one into her cot and leave you two lovebirds to your restless night." Ella winked, as she waved goodbye to the couple.

"Bye Ella!" "Goodnight Little One!" The two said in unison before Robin began to nibble gently on Alice's right ear.

"I like the sound of a restless night right about now…" The archer purred into the blonde's ear, sending a shiver through the blonde's body. She could never say no to Robin, she never wanted to…but after listening to Robin talk to Ella moments before, Alice could stand to sleep in the same bed as the brunette without bursting into tears.

"Not tonight." Alice shrugged, as she released herself from the archer's hold.

"Hey, what's up? You were practically undressing me with your eyes earlier…is it because of what I said to Ella?" Robin questioned as she reached out to grab the blonde's hand. Alice let out a shaky sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to find a way of bringing up what was bothering her.

"I.."

"It was only a stupid joke! I don't make it a point to talk about our sex life to everyone if that's what you're thinking…I know that what happens, stays between us and only us…and speaking of things getting between us, these clothes are really starting to get on my nerves…" Robin winked as she pulled the blonde woman back into her arms playfully.

"Ugh! You don't get it do you!" Alice snapped - something she had never done before - at the brunette, who quickly jumped back in shock and let go of the blonde.

"Get what? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Robin was hesitant to reach out to the blonde, afraid that she might lash out.

"You are such a…a jerkwad, Robin Mills!" The blonde shouted, before storming off towards the archer's tent, as hot fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Everything alright?" Robin jumped at the sound of her Aunt behind her, quickly she wiped away her own streaming tears and turned to face the older woman.

"Aunt Regina…yeah, everything fine…great actually." Robin lied, as she tried to force a smile on her face.

"I saw what happened Robin…I was coming over to say hello when the shouting started." Regina raised a knowing eyebrow at her niece, who simply shrugged in response, trying to figure out what it was that upset Alice so much. "Do you want to talk about it?" Robin nodded defeatedly before she was embraced by her Aunt and led to her tent.

"I just don't know what I did…" Robin mumbled as Regina handed her a cup a tea. "I thought that she was angry because I was joking with Ella about…it's not really important." Robin paused, as her cheeks grew a furious red. "And then I apologized for that and she blew up!"

"Your Father was exactly the same...he'd know that I was annoyed, but he could never guess what it was that was annoying me and then that annoyed me even more!" Regina smirked at the miserable looking brunette.

"So, what do I do?" Robin mumbled as she fidgeted with a small pocket watch in her hand.

"Think back, how were things this morning?" The older brunette asked as she sipped her tea.

"Things were great, I got up super early to make us a picnic, then I picked her up at her hut…we went for a swim, had lunch…then…then we went into town! I bought a few new arrowheads that I wanted to try out and I got Alice some candy." Robin shrugged as she provided her Aunt with a play by play of her date with Alice, leaving out certain parts that would make her die of embarrassment.

"That all seems pretty standard for you two…did anything happen after that? On the way back here?"

"No! We took our usual route, I held her hand, used my bow to move branches out of her way, helped her over fallen trees…then when we got here all we did was talk to Ella…shit!" Robin cursed, earning a glare from her Aunt. "Sorry…but I think I know why Alice is mad…and I need to go to her! Now!" The archer jumped from her seat and quickly made a point of collecting her things.

"Good luck!" Regina shouted as the brunette ran out of the tent.

* * *

Alice had finally managed to calm herself down. She had never been one for shouting, or cursing, especially not at Robin. Their relationship had always been a thing of beauty and love, it was always stolen kisses and loving glances…not fights and tears.

Robin was the one for Alice, the blonde knew that wholeheartedly. She knew that they'd move in together one day and that they'd get married…that they'd be happy. Alice had their entire life planned out, well she thought she had. She couldn't wait to raise children with Robin, to give a child the life that she dreamed of. For family vacations, for waking up super early to see if Santa had come, for bedtime stories…she wanted it all and more importantly, she wanted it all with Robin! She wanted the brunette standing by her side through all the tantrums, she wanted to watch her archer teach their children how to shoot an arrow, to hear her tell them all about the world she came from.

"Alice…" Robin whispered as she entered the small tent. Robin hardly ever slept there, she preferred her bed at the farm and Alice's bed much more, but the campground been closer and at the time and the two girls were in a rush to get to a bed, any bed. "I know that you're still awake…" Robin mumbled as she sat on her own side of the small camp bed, while the blonde refused to turn and face her lover.

"I don't want to talk to you…" Alice mumbled, emotion laced in her voice.

"Alice sweetheart…I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for? Or are you just hoping that I'll accept and forget about what you said?" Alice spat, hating that she was acting this way, but she couldn't help it. Her whole world was crumbling around her, she was stuck between the two things she wanted most in the world.

"At first I didn't know…but then I had a chat with my Aunt Regina and I started to see things more clearly…you're upset because of what I said to Ella…about babies." Robin whispered as she ran her fingers through the blonde woman's hair.

"Is it true? You don't want children?" Alice whimpered, sounding so vulnerable it almost broke Robin's heart.

"For the longest time…yes," Robin answered honestly, only startled slightly when Alice sprang up and turned to face her, tears streaming down her face. "But that was before I came here when I was forced to babysit little demons every weekend…"

"And now? What makes being here so different?" The blonde asked as hot tears streamed down her face.

"You're here Alice! I love you with every fiber of my being…and when I think about the future, it's all you." Robin began to tear up. "I think of the house we are going to have, I think about seeing your Papa walk you down the aisle, I think about the totally bonkers honeymoon we will have in Wonderland…and now…now all I can think of is holding a beautiful baby, with your gorgeous blonde hair and my green eyes…but all of that, is years away at least!" Robin giggled as she pulled the blonde woman into her arms. "I want all that, because I want you…but for now, we are going to go on amazing adventures, and have hundreds of restless nights…" The brunette smiled sweetly before kissing the blonde woman in her arms, deeply.

"Do you really want all of that? Alice muttered as she lay her head on Robin's chest.

"I want all that and so much more…" Robin smiled lovingly at her lover.

"I was really worried for a second there…" Alice mumbled into Robin's neck, finally able to calm herself down. She didn't have to give up on anything, she could have both…all she had to do was talk to the brunette.

"You have nothing to worry about my love…I'm up for every adventure with you, even the ones that involve little humans." Robin winked as she nibbled on the blonde's ear.

"I think we are going to have some amazing adventures…all three of us." Alice teased, before pushing the brunette archer down.


	11. Tinder Troubles

**anonymous asked:**

 **Robin having trouble explain Alice to what tinder is.**

* * *

It had been Alice's idea to leave the comfort of her small hut that afternoon. After years stuck in the tower, even the thought of spending time indoors when it wasn't called for, didn't sound one bit appealing to her. So, she managed to drag the extremely tired and cranky archer out of bed and the two set off on an adventure. While on her latest trip to Wonderland, Alice had heard talk of the local Rabbit burrows, being trampled on and destroyed, so the blonde had decided that she would call by all the local ones, just to check in and to get a cuddle from her little furry friends. Robin had been content in just watching her love play with the little rabbits, having always felt a small twinge of fear for the bouncing creatures. Feeling content that all her little furry friends were safe, Alice began to enjoy the misty walk she had led them on, her hand never leaving Robin's as they trekked through the mud in a peaceful, blissful silence…until Robin ended up covered in mud from head to toe.

"That is the last time we go rabbit burrow hunting after a storm! I have mud, where mud shouldn't be!" Robin muttered as they entered the blonde woman's house, her cloak was weighing heavy on her shoulders as it held all the extra weight from the now dried in mud attached.

"Well, I think that has more to do with you trying and failing to tackle me," Alice spoke in a sing-song tone, as she hung her own, clean cloak, upon its peg. Watching closely as the archer began to shed her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear and a pale green tank top.

"I was just trying to get one of these…" Robin purred as she snaked her arms around the blonde girl's frame, digging her fingers into her curves as she drew her in closer. Resting her forehead on the blonde's, the archer stared attentivity into Alice's baby blue eyes, before leaning in to brush their lips together over and over, adding more pressure with each brush, until the blonde couldn't take it anymore and slammed their lips together, bumping noses and biting lips as they did so.

"Mmm, well you can have more of these...after you have a bath because as much as I love you, you are a little stinky," Alice smirked as she pushed the brunette away from her, a pout spreading across the archer's face.

"And what are you going to be doing while I'm in the bath?" Robin winked, as she wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Not joining you if that's what you are getting at! We both know that my little tub isn't big enough and I'm not living through that again!" The blonde shivered at the memory of the last time Robin had convinced her to get in the tub with her. The archer claimed that it would be fun, but all it was a pain in the ass…quite literally.

"No fun…" The archer stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who simply repeated the gesture in return, causing them both to giggle slightly.

"We can have plenty of fun later...but now, bath time!" Alice winked, before pointing towards the small bathroom.

"Fine…" Robin smirked before pulling off her pale green tank top and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

"Teasing won't get you anywhere!" Alice said breathlessly, as she licked her lips hungrily.

"In my experience teasing gets me everywhere!" Robin winked playfully before swaying into the bathroom.

While Robin relaxed into the bath, Alice made a point of tidying up the small hut. Carefully she scooped up the archer's dirty clothes, preparing to wash them when suddenly a small buzzing came from the archers pants pocket.

"Robin?" Alice mumbled as she took the phone out of her loves pocket.

"Yeah?" Robin called out.

"Your magic box is lighting up…" The blonde mumbled as she gently held the magic box in her hand, afraid that she might break it.

"Babe, we've been over this. It's not magic...and it's probably just game notifications. Just swipe the bar and hit 4689." The archer laughed, before relaxing back into the tub, letting the hot water wash over her body.

"This thing just keeps getting more and more curious," Alice muttered to herself as she unlocked the smartphone. Startled as the screen lit up to reveal a small picture of her archer surrounded by a light red circle, before revealing the word 'Tinder' on the screen.

"Robin…" Alice called out, confused about what she was seeing on the screen of Robin's magic box.

"I promise it's not magic…" The brunette laughed.

"I know that...now. I didn't know you had such a love for trees." Alice smirked to herself, having misread the title, assuming that it was all about trees.

"Trees?" Robin mumbled, having no idea what her blonde love was talking about.

"Timber...Oh! That doesn't look like trees." Alice gasped as a pretty blonde appeared on the screen.

"Shit! Alice love put the phone down!" Robin called out, as the loud splashes of water followed.

"Woah...what is this thing?" The blonde whispered to herself, as she clicked on the little heart button, making the picture of the pretty girl disappear and a new picture of a brunette take its place. After a few more clicks of the heart button, the blonde girl found herself bored with the other girls and set out to find what else the app had to offer. Clicking on the small person-shaped icon, the screen revealed a number of pictures of her brunette lover and a small paragraph of text.

"Robin Mills...I'm just your average eighteen-year-old, bored with life and looking for a certain honey to entertain me...sorry guys, but this is a girl only event...I've got what some would call a magical touch (if you know what I mean), former Evil Mother, weird obsession with stealing so you better protect your hearts, ladies…" Alice read out loud, trying her best not to laugh at the words accompanied by a number of cute selfies.

"Please stop...this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to experience." Robin quickly ran out, a towel gripped tightly around her body.

"What is this thing?" Alice's eyes lit up as she held the phone up to her love, displaying Robin's profile to the embarrassed brunette.

"It's...it's a dating app from back in Storybrooke…but I haven't even thought about it since I met you!" Robin quickly grabbed the phone from her love, before hanging her head in embarrassment.

"This is how you found a relationship back in your world?" Alice mumbled, worried about if she was good enough for the archer that stood in front of her.

"Well...it wasn't exactly used for finding relationships...it's more of a glorified hook-up app." The brunette muttered embarrassed by everything that was happening.

"Hook-up?" Alice scrunched up her face in confusion before it finally clicked with her. "Oh! You'd push on these buttons and a girl would appear and…"

"God No! I mean there are probably girls who...but I never! I never even answered any of the messages!" The brunette was quick to speak, making it clear that she was not that type of girl.

"Why not? Some of these girls are pretty...a lot of blondes." Alice joked though Robin could tell that the girl wasn't happy.

"Honestly? Sure, some of them were cute, completely my type, but I never felt any kind of connection when I looked at their pictures or read their bio's." Robin smiled sweetly, as she leaned over to peck the girl's lips gently, as she cupped her cheek.

"Well, they obviously felt something for you…there are loads of people on here asking to meet up…" Alice mumbled as she nudged her nose against the arches bare shoulder, placing a small peck on the now clean skin.

"Well, they're out of luck, because the only girl I want is right in front of me." The brunette smiled brightly, as she threaded her fingers through blonde's hair.

"Really?"

"Really…how many times do I have to tell you that I love you with all my heart before you start to believe me?" Robin refused to back down, keeping her eyes locked with the blondes.

"I do believe you and I feel exactly the same, my love…but look at all these girls, I'm not half as pretty as some of them…sometimes I just worry that you'll decide to go back to your world and be with someone else, someone with a lot less baggage." A small tear trickled down her face, but it was quickly wiped away by the archer's lips, kissing sweet kisses all over the blondes face.

"I love you and all your baggage…and the fact that you go looking for rabbit's burrows just to check in, and those disgusting sandwiches you eat…and that little face you make whe…" Robin spoke between kisses, pecking her lips, her cheek, her neck.

"I get it…I get it, you love me for me." Alice quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what was on the brunette's mind.

"Forever and always," Robin announced proudly. "And to prove it, I'm going to delete this godforsaken app, something I should have done a long time ago." The brunette quickly lifted the forgotten phone from the ground.

"No, wait! I wouldn't mind if you kept it for a little longer…I was having so much fun playing matchmaker!" Alice quickly snatched the phone from her lover as she looked at all the girls the app had to offer.

"You do realize that you are matching them with me? Your girlfriend?" Robin asked in confusion as she moved to sit behind she love, wrapping her arms around the blonde's slender body as she placed small kisses along the freckled neck.

"Yep! But I know that it's all just make-believe and that you aren't going anywhere." Alice relaxed into her practically naked lover's arms, having only a thin towel covering her glorious body. "You love me too much!"

"That I do…" Robin purred as she gently released the small knot keeping the towel closed.

* * *

The two girls had just finished moving the last of their belongings into their new flat. It was two blocks away from Alice's Father and right next to the archery range that Zelena had just bought for her daughter to run.

"Was that?" Robin's eyes lit up as the tell-tale sound of a Tinder match bell rang through the apartment.

"No!" Alice let out a small squeak as the brunette raised an eyebrow at her love. In a flash, both of them were scrambling towards the table, where Alice's phone lay.

"That was! Oh my god, you made a Tinder for yourself!" Robin shouted as she reached the phone first, unlocking it to check out the girl's Tinder profile.

"Technically Tilly made a Tinder…" Alice defended herself, even though she could tell that Robin was more amused than annoyed.

"You really did like it all those years ago, huh?" The brunette joked, as started swiping, checking out the local girls that have matched with Tilly.

"Give it back…I'm going to delete it!" Alice demanded, having to stand on her tiptoes as Robin lifted the phone high into the air.

"Not a chance, it's my turn to play matchmaker now…" Robin teased, before running and jumping onto the couch, with the blonde following close behind. "Oh, this one is so your type." Robin coed, fully engrossed in the phone.

"Yeah, she is," Alice whispered as she stared lovingly at the woman she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
